


Dependence

by nursal1060



Series: Kylux (Kylo Ren/Armitage Hux) AUs [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Body Worship, Bottom Kylo Ren, Caring Hux, Consensual, Desire, Discipline, Dissociation, Dom Hux, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Armitage Hux, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Hand Jobs, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Hux comforts him, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Masochism, Massage, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Neediness, Pain, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Power Play, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Sadism, Sadist Hux, Sadomasochism, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Sub Kylo, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Armitage Hux, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Whipping, kylo cries, masochist Kylo, mentions of Reylo, rough and gentle, sad kylo, sadism/masochism, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Ren and Hux partake in a dom/sub, sadomasochistic relationship after Rey escapes. Ren needs the pain and the aftercare more than ever, and Hux is the only one who can provide him with it.





	Dependence

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of Star Wars The Force Awakens and The Last Jedi, I decided to write so smutty, feelsy Kylux ;)  
> I actually haven't seen either of the movies all the way through ^^; But from what I have seen, these two could very likely benefit with a dom/sub relationship. That was my inspiration for this fic! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Comments/kudos are always appreciated! They always make my day! <3

Ren’s mind had soon embraced the loss of his battle with Rey. He was no longer afraid of losing or of being someone else’s plaything. He no longer feared pain, or at least, he no longer fought the feeling of it. 

He often lay limp in his darkened bedroom, the sounds of a leather whip hitting flesh filling the room. Ren grunted with each mark that landed on his naked body, enjoying the dull sting that accompanied each new mark on his pale back. His body was in fetal position, his forehead pressed into his pillow, and his arms crossed in front of his chest while exposing his back. Ren’s eyes were closed as he listened to his former general ‘discipline’ him.

“Ren. Are you still with me?” The sound of the man’s voice helped pulled Ren back to his body, if only just slightly. Ren managed a sound that was a cross between a whimper and a grunt. He imagined Hux smiling at his reaction, which made the next blow sting ever more. 

“I think 5 more marks will be enough for tonight, Ren.” Ren stayed curled in on himself as his mind slowly pulled from his body again and the blows came down. Right after the blows had subsided, a pair of warm, lotioned hands ran down Ren’s inflamed skin. In a way, this is why he loved Hux so much, if they could call this love. Hux may hurt him, but he always helped Ren heal after. The plain smelling lotion was rubbed all around Ren’s abused skin, causing the real pain to start and feel like a dull fire on his back.

“You did a wonderful job, my pet.” Ren whined a little, turning his head to the side, his messy black locks all over the pillow. Hux was wearing only his black trousers, massaging him with such tenderness that Ren almost sobbed. His mouth let out little whimpers and whines, knowing that Hux loved hearing them.

“Hux…” Ren’s voice moaned, almost like he was begging. Hux gave him a look, but Ren didn’t finish speaking. Hux knew what his tone meant already: Ren was dissociating. It happened more frequently now, after Rey escaped, but it always left Ren feeling numb and sick. Hux brushed Ren’s hair away from his face, seeing Ren’s eyes staring out into space and leaking tears. His eyes looked swollen, signalling to Hux that he hadn’t been eating or sleeping well.

“Ren, I have stressed the importance of caring for yourself.” Ren winced as Hux turned him over onto his swollen back; Ren arched a little to keep his back off the bed. Hux ran his hands over Ren’s chest, littered with scars from previous battles. His hands trailed down to Ren’s naval then his thighs. Ren tossed his head to the side as Hux’s fingers wrapped around Ren’s erection.

“I know how you wished to be with Rey. The Force drove you two to find one another. I cannot be mad for that.” Hux’s fingers slowly moved up and down Ren’s shaft. Ren gasped and quickly inhaled, his eyes closed and cheeks flushed.

“I...I am...only yours.” Ren’s eyes open and met Hux’s, his voice soft as he pleaded. His bottom lip trembled, Hux could see the submission in his eyes.

“Do not lie, I know how you feel. It is only natural. It was the Force within you that drew you to her.” Hux picked up his speed, causing Ren to whine and toss his head from side to side as he was gently punished but pleasured. Hux loved breaking Ren in bed, but even then, he would never push Ren too far. Hux secretly desired to make Ren more confident in himself, knowing how hurt the younger man was. At the same time, their shared pleasure was something he always knew would keep them together and on the Dark Side.

“I...I...I want you...Hux...not...not her…” Ren’s voice was broken, he was clearly struggling to speak. Ren was lost, and Hux was the force that kept him grounded. Hux knew what he needed. He could hurt Ren, and right after, make him feel better. It was a toxic cycle to some, but it was what both of them needed. Ren needed to be hurt and then be comforted, and Hux needed to hurt and then to care. It was sadistic, it was masochistic, it was twisted but it was the only love that either man had ever truly felt.

“I know. I know you want me. That is why I won’t leave you. You are  _ mine _ , Kylo Ren.” Hux pumped faster, causing Ren to arch higher and gasp. Ren was hard, he was so close and full of need. He let himself beg and come apart in Hux’s hand, cumming on himself with a final moan. Hux reached forward with his free hand and tangled his fingers inside of Ren’s hair. He pulled, bringing Ren’s face closer to his.

“My Supreme Leader. My pet. You are  **mine** , you will always be mine, do not fret. I will always come back and pick you up when you cry or fail. Submit yourself to me. Allow me to hurt you, tame you, and care for you.” Hux pressed their lips together roughly. His tongue pressed into Ren’s mouth and explored, and Ren was piliant. He let himself be dominated, it was the only thing that he had chosen to do with his life that was entirely  _ his _ choice. His hands gently wrapped around Hux’s back, the two gently rocking as they kissed. 

Ren broke the kiss first, whispering, “Hux...I need you...I need you so much...it hurts…” His hands held tight to Hux’s shoulders, and Hux hushed him and rocked him. Ren was strong, but he could break easily. Hux knew how to keep him from falling.

Hux assured him, “You have me. I am here, do not fret.” Hux gently rocked the dark-haired man as he whimpered and whined, reminding both men that both needed the other to be complete. They were dependent on each other, and they were content with being in each other’s arms, away from others’ eyes.


End file.
